drakkenheimfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Favorites
Fans have created songs that address the relationships among the heroes of Drakkenheim, or their attributes in a more general way. Below you'll find the lyrics to these songs. You can find them on SoundCloud here:https://soundcloud.com/dreem-4/sets/drakkenheim : You Don't Mess Around With Crowe : (to the tune of You Don't Mess Around With Jim by Jim Croce) : Lyrics by @perlygatekeeper : : Aldorn he's a hustler : The tavern's got it's bums : The Clock Tower's got Sebastian Crowe : He's a wand shootin' son of a gun : Yeah, he's as tall and verbose as a half-elf can come : But he scary as a kick-me hoss : And when the bad guys all get together at night : You know they all call that half-elf boss, : just because : : : You don't turn your back on Pluto, Jack : You don't drink delirium slow : You don't pull the whiskers of that gloom stalkin' ranger : And you don't mess around with Crowe : : : Well outta Caspia came a fighting man : He say I'm lookin' for a daemon to kill : I am javelin stabbin' boy : My name Pluto Jackson : But back home they call me Prince : Yeah I'm lookin' for the daemon from mom's mirror : He's always offerin' advice : While back he took my friend's mom's soul, : And it may sound funny : But I come to get her soul back : And everyone say Jack : : : (Chorus) : : Well a hush fell over the broken room : And the daemon come up from hell : And when the battle was done : The only part that wasn't bloodied : Were the parts that showed when he fell : Yeah he had arrows in a dozen places : And he was burned in a couple more : And you better believe : Bards sang a different story : When the daemon hit the floor, now they say : : : (Chorus) : : Yeah, Daemon got his horns : Find out where they're at : And it's not stealin' powerful mage's souls : Even if you do got a shiny sphere of Delerium : : (Chorus) : : : : In the Embers : Forged in purple fire : In dark and ruined streets : The bond between the bow, the fire, the steel : Unlikely as it seems : They navigate their way : Leaping from the jaws of each defeat : Steel wrapped in fire : Bound to arrows all for hire : Danger push them close and love acquire : Hearts that once were safe : Now quite vulnerable to pain : And in the embers : In the embers : Tell me what remains : Fire without fuel : And heat degrades the steel : Arrows bridge the gap and show the way : Once adventure ends : What will they be then : A smile, a touch that slowly fades away : (Chorus)